Potemkin
Summary Potemkin (ポチョムキン, Pochomukin) is a character in the Guilty Gear series. He was a former slave in the empire of Zepp, and was a supporter of the democratic revolution that took place. He is currently a member of Zepp's elite presidential guard. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly 3-A with prep Name: Potemkin Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Soldier of the Zepp Military Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Grappler, Can generate shockwaves, Can shoot fire from his gauntlets, Energy Shields, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Preparation, Transmutation and Attack Reflection (Can turn projectiles to ball of fire and reflect them back) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Fought and survived a battle with an army of Robo-Kys, later clashed with Pre-Xrd Chipp Zanuff), possibly Universe level with prep (Gabriel stated that with enough prep, Potemkin might able to beat Bedman) Speed: Relativistic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ Durability: Multi-Continent level+ (Took hits from Pre-Xrd Chipp Zanuff) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: His armor, power limiters. Intelligence: Above Average. Skilled fighter having been trained by Zepp's finest. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mega Fist:' Potemkin does a double punch while in the air, covering a massive distance. *'Slide Head:' Potemkin slams his body to the ground, creating an earthquake that will trip the opponent. *'Hammer Fall:' Potemkin runs forward while punching an opponent. He can brake at any moment for tactical purposes. *'F.D.B.:' Potemkin snaps his fingers, creating vibration that will damage the opponent. Furthermore, any projectile that will get hit by this will turn into fire and their trajectory changed back to the enemy. *'Potemkin Buster:' Potemkin grabs the opponent then do a buster on them while having his hands covered in flames. *'Heat Knuckle:' Potemkin grabs the opponent in mid-air and blast them with fire within his hand. Can follow-up with Heat Extend which will create an explosion that will send the opponent flying. *'I.C.P.M.:' Potemkin aims at the enemy and send himself to the ground like a rocket while hitting the opponent. *'Trishula:' Potemkin creates a pillar of flames. *'Heavenly Potemkin Buster:' Potemkin grabs the opponent then send them flying to the air. He jumps, then he grabs the opponent, before doing a buster, creating pillar of flames upon landing. *'Giganter Kai:' Potemkin creates a forcefield that will electrocute the enemy. After having yes by Gabriel, Potemkin tackles the opponent in high speed. *'Infernal Tour:' Potemkin grabs the opponent and face plant them to the ground. After charging up, he punches the opponent to the ground so hard that they're sent to the other side of the earth. Weaknesses: Is currently forced to wear limiters reducing his power. Gallery File:Gg_cs_po.png|Potemkin in the first Guilty Gear. File:Ggxxr_cs1_po.png|Potemkin in Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload. File:Gg_XX Λ Core Potemkin.png|Potemkin in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core. File:Pot_image_rev.png|Potemkin in Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vibration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Arc System Works